Mimosa
Basic Information Mimosa is a Naga (or more specifically, a Nagini, a female Naga) who lives in the Library. From her waist up, she is a heavy-boned, shapely, mostly-human female, but from her waist down, she is a snake. She has large, clawed hands, reptilian eyes with slit pupils, sharper-than-human teeth, and a jaw that can unhinge to swallow prey whole. The corners of her mouth extend in a thin line past her cheekbone to allow her to open her mouth very wide without splitting the skin. Her tongue does not appear forked, though if one looks closely, one /may/ see a flicker of one now and then. Her overall appearance is of fierce beauty, and she looks like she could snap a man in half. (Hint: she really could snap a man in half.) While she has a very Naga-like side (she calls it Naga-ggression) that she needs to let out from time to time, she is much happier doing small things for Tammy. She hates the way she looks and wishes she was smaller, daintier, and more human. Shiny things transfix her and chances are she is wearing at least several bracelets, pairs of earrings, necklaces, and assorted flashy things on her at any given point. While she is built for combat, her fondest dream is to become someone’s secretary so she can wear nice neat clothes (and SHOES. OMG. SHOES.) and take notes and things. She also wishes Tammy would write her a different shape, or SOMETHING, though she would feel ungrateful if she actually did ask. She wears a pair of glasses on a chain when she reads; she thinks it makes her look smart and it really does help her focus her snakey eyes on the page. Rats are her favorite guilty snack treat. Mutations/Combat She’s a Naga. Her mutation is physical and cannot be hidden. Along with her claws and teeth, she can use her tail for squeezing or crushing, and she possesses lighting-fast reflexes. Girlfriend can MOVE when she wants to. If she is pushed or she feels cornered, her Naga temper flares up. It also comes out whenever she encounters certain triggers. Chief among these are the two things one should never do: *Putting her down ("Stupid snake", "Clumsy", "Who would want YOU", etc.) *Speaking ill of Tammy or Ivan. (Friendly bitching is okay.) She CAN usually determine when one is teasing or not, and if she can’t, there’s a brief window of time before she lashes out that someone could talk her down—but it’s a very brief moment and if she DOES go all Naga-ggressive then people better run. Unlike a Berserker rage, she CAN be talked down--it's just very, very difficult to do. Even if that is successful, she probably will take an intense dislike to that character for a long time, and it’s likely someone’s bones WILL get broken. She holds grudges at least as well as Dr. Arkalian and though it is possible to get back into her good graces, it’s rarely the same afterward. Mim needs to be very careful about going out in the cold, as it makes her sluggish and a little woozy. This is a big part of why no one has seen her around yet. When she needs to work off some of her Naga-ggression, she heads to the Junkyard to tear things apart with impunity, or will happily thin out the rat population of the Underground. Relationships She cares deeply for Tammy and Ivan. Hero is a heat source and Alyss is a lot like a sister--with all the good AND bad things that entails. She is quite protective of her little family, and has been keeping an eye on Haunt when he comes to visit. She’s nervous and shy around people she doesn’t know, and does not trust easily. In a group, she tends to prefer to lurk at the edges, and even in direct conversation she exhibits hiding behavior (staying behind furniture, keeping things between her and the other person). But when she does make friends, that loyalty is unshakeable. Mimosa has met Ward on her many trips to the Underground. She also appears to have a bit of a crush on a human man she's seen from afar, though it's highly unlikely she's ever actually spoken to him. He may not even know she exists...but watch and you'll see, someday she'll be part of his world. History A year after the Explosion, Ivan brought a baby snakey to Tammy, who immediately claimed it. That baby quickly grew into a serious dark-haired girl with almond-shaped eyes. Tammy named her Mimosa, after an exotic plant whose leaves would snap shut if touched--much as the little Nagini would duck behind a friend or a bookcase when addressed by someone she didn't know. She matured faster than a human, and soon developed a love of shiny things and pretty clothes. Today, Mimosa slithers among the stacks of the Library, silent despite her elaborate jewelry. If a character is lucky, they might get a glimpse of something gliding through the shadows, perhaps a veiled face or the wink of gold as it catches the light. She comes across as mysterious and aloof, though that is mostly due to her shyness around strangers. Extras Her tail is patterned in reds and oranges, so she tends to wear bright saturated colors to set it off. She favors hot pink and lime green but will be happy wearing anything so long as it’s flowy and pretty. Her best personality traits are loyalty, inquisitiveness, and a desire to learn. She writes neatly and very carefully and loves to read, though it can be hard sometimes since snake eyes were never meant to look at words on a page. She tries to present an image of grace and delicacy at all times. Mimosa despises her form. She wants to be Human, and is willing to try almost anything to become one.